<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dressed to Impress by GivemeanID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560263">Dressed to Impress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID'>GivemeanID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dress [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Flower Language, Good Brother Hashirama, Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Matchmaker Izuna, No actual sex, Omega Izuna, Omega Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wave of lust crashed over him with such force that if Izuna hadn't been holding him, he would have fallen on his ass. Surprised, confused, he crossed his arms on his chest, unaware the movement made the muscles of his arms flex. The lust coming from the alphas only heightened and Tobirama had to bite his tongue not to whine.</p><p>Fortunately for him, it was this moment Hashirama chose to do his big brother's duty and cockblock the assembled alphas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dress [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dressed to Impress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops I did it again<br/>Started a new AU<br/>Of course, it's ABO<br/>I'm just fucking hopeless !</p><p>I've had that thing in my head all day, now you are gonna suffer with me !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years after the foundation of Konoha, Izuna was still baffled that he became friend with Tobirama Senju. If he was honest with himself, it had been highly unlikely at first, especially after that funest battle where the Senju had almost killed him. Madara, mad with grief and despair, had run to the Senju compound and prostrated himself in front of Hashirama, begging the God of Shinobi to save Izuna. And Hashirama, ever the bleeding heart, had accepted.</p><p>The Uchiha, already exhausted by the war, had finally accepted to try for peace with the Senju. It had gone slowly, but Konoha had been built. And Izuna had used the meantime to get to know (to stalk) the white Senju. He felt a sort of connection to the man. After all, both of them were omegas, both of them heir to their respective clans, both of them living in the shadow of a more powerful older brother. But he was still angry and butthurt that the Senju managed to best him. So he just stalked from afar and never talked to the man.</p><p>Until that faithful day.</p><p>The Elders had been trying to convince Madara to take Izuna's eyes to cure his imminent blindness. The young man had been bitter, but he had been ready to sacrifice his sight to save his brother's. One of the Elders had made a comment about Izuna having to resign from his position as heir after that, because once blind, he would be useless to the clan. He had the misfortune to make that comment within earshot of Tobirama.</p><p>The young Senju had come to the Uchiha compound that day with the intention to give paperwork to Madara, and he had entered the room just as the demeaning comment had left the Elder's lips. What had happened after was still carved into Izuna's brain, and when he felt down, he watched the memory and that never failed to better his mood. Tobirama had let his paperwork roll on the floor and had proceeded to chew the Elder till the man had cowered and cried in the corner. In a cold and unforgiving voice, he had informed the old coot that Izuna was his rival, one of the best shinobi he knew if not the best, that his value did not resided solely in his Sharingan and that even blind, he was a force to be dreaded and respected.</p><p>Izuna had never felt more flabbergasted in his whole life. He had rarely felt more touched. Immediately after Tobirama had left the room, huffing about stupid idiots, he had went after him, had attached himself to the man's arm, despite the stiffening and had refused to be dislodged. And to his great surprise, after a moment of hesitation, Tobirama had let him do it.</p><p>But the moment Izuna had really fallen in love with Tobirama was when the Senju, bulldozing his way over conventions and traditions, had cornered Madara in a corner and had demanded to be informed about this whole eye giving thing. Once it had been done, he had stared at Madara with a blank face for a long moment, making the Uchiha Clan Head squirm, before informing him in an even voice that he was a dumbass and that they should just exchange their eyes so nobody would end up blind. Refusing to be deterred, he had devised a protocol to safely exchange the brothers' eyes, despite Madara's loud protests. The Uchiha Clan Head had finally accepted when Hashirama, finding the idea wonderful, had backed his little brother.</p><p>And it had worked. Now eighteen months after the surgery, both brothers were fully seeing, the threat of blindness gone and forgotten. And Izuna had decided Tobirama would be his best friend and that he wouldn't accept any refusal. They had discovered that they worked extremely well together, and had saved each other's lives countless times on missions. As strange as it was, Izuna could not imagine his life without Tobirama anymore.</p><p>However, he could do without the man's bad body image and without Madara's badly concealed pining for the albino. Fortunately, he had a plan to kill two birds with one stone.</p><p>************</p><p>It was early in the afternoon when Tobirama heard a knock on his door. He quickly picked Izuna's signature and went to open the door. His friend was here, carrying a large bag and grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Hello Tobi !" the Uchiha cheered, "I'm here to help you prepare for tonight !"</p><p>Tobirama rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling fondly. If two years ago, someone had told him his rival would grow so much on him, he would have laughed till he fainted. And yet...</p><p>"Izuna," he said, "I already have my clothes for tonight..."</p><p>Tonight was the Feast of Amaterasu and the Uchiha, eager to show their wealth and their power, had invited the Senju Clan, as well as a few select others, to participate. Tobirama wasn't really into celebrations, but he accepted to go for Hashirama, and because Izuna would be here.</p><p>"Nope !" Izuna said pushing inside, " I know that you're going to wear that hideous black kimono again..."</p><p>"It's very confortable," Tobirama half-heartedly protested.</p><p>"It looks like a potato sack and it doesn't compliment you silhouette at all ! No, I'm gonna take care of you ! Tonight, all the attention will be on you ! The alphas are gonna fight  for a scrap of your attention and they're gonna kill for a dance with you !"</p><p>Tobirama worried his lower lip between his teeth.</p><p>"I highly doubt that, " he said, "your clan doesn't like me. And the Senju alphas already made clear that they find me too alien to be desirable."</p><p>"Well fuck them !" Izuna claimed, setting his bag on the table, "they are blind and stupid ! As for the Uchiha, just let me do my thing and they will crawl at your feet !"</p><p>"I... I am not sure..."</p><p>Izuna whipped on his heels and grabbed Tobirama's hands in his. The Senju didn't resist and risked a look at his friend's face. Izuna's expression was dead serious.</p><p>"Do you trust me Tobi ?"</p><p>"Of course, " Tobirama answered without hesitation.</p><p>"Then, please, let make help you. You are a wonderful and beautiful person and it's time people start seeing it !"</p><p>Tobirama hesitated for a fraction of second before nodding. Izuna's words were warming his heart. The Uchiha cheered and immediately started plundering the Senju's wardrobe, no doubt looking for something decent to make him wear. Tobirama highly doubted he would find anything like that. His wardrobe was strictly utilitarian after all.</p><p>Apparently, he was wrong, since a few minutes later, Izuna emerged from the wardrobe with a garment Tobirama had completely forgotten about. It belonged to his mother. Izuna looked between the dress and Tobirama before grinning like a shark that had smelled blood.</p><p>"Oh dear, believe me, you're gonna end up with a harem tonight !"</p><p>Tobirama instantly became tomato red.</p><p>************</p><p>Madara was busy welcoming the Uchiha Clan's guests. Hashirama had already arrived, as well as Mito, both of them sporting matching kimono and haori, in gold and brown tones, richly embroidered. They were chatting with Hikaku and his wife. Several other Senju had come with them. The Yamanaka Clan Head was here too, wearing a bottle green dress with a long and slick skirt, and a large v-neck. The Nara Clan Head and her husband had arrived too but had disappered shortly after, and Madara was sure if he searched a little, he would find them sleeping somewhere. They had been wearing black clothes and large dark capes with embroidered hems.</p><p>If there was one thing Madara appreciated with that celebration, it was observing the different outfits the other clans were wearing. He himself was wearing form-fitting black trousers and knee-high leather boots, as well as a red sleeveless tunic with a large v-neck, showing off his chest and arms. A phoenix was embroidered in the back with golden threads. His hair were tied up in a ponytail and his strong arms were adorned with leather bracelets. It was the traditionnal attire for Uchiha alphas for that celebration.</p><p>Looking around, he saw that Izuna still wasn't here. He frowned, it wasn't like his brother to be late. He extended his senses and quickly found him, near the gates of the compound, coming his way. He wasn't alone, though. From what Madara was sensing, Izuna seemed to be dragging a reluctant Tobirama Senju with him. The alpha snorted, as the same time as his curiosity soared. He had noticed that the white Senju wasn't as bad as the rumors made it believe. See, his efforts to help both Izuna and him, the fact that he had defended Izuna against the Elders and a flurry of other things Madara had noticed time after time. If he was honest with himself, he found the younger Senju interesting. If only he could let loose once in a while...</p><p>Izuna finally arrived, Madara sensing Tobirama having escaped his brother and hiding behind a tree. The older Uchiha snorted. Izuna waved at him. His brother was wearing the tradionnal Uchiha omega dress, red, tight around the waist with a flowy skirt and golden hems, and sandals. His long hair was held up in a braided bun through which Izuna had put flowers, an orange rose and a sprig of coriander. Madara almost facepalmed. Yeah, count on his brother to send a bootycall through flower language...</p><p>Turning, Izuna hailed his tag-along.</p><p>"Come on, Tobi ! Come here !"</p><p>"No." came the petulant reply.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Izuna went to pull the Senju out of his hiding spot. The little commotion had drawn attention to them. A little crowd, mainly Uchiha and a few Senju, had formed around Madara. They saw Izuna struggle a little with Tobirama, a bare white arm darting from behind the tree, trying to push Izuna away, but finally, the younger Uchiha grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him in the light.</p><p>And the assembled alphas collectively lost their ability to think, Madara in first line, as all their blood rushed south.</p><p>The Senju was wearing a dress. But not any kind of dress. A cream-colored backless dress, with a large flowly skirt. His arms and his back were entirely bare, and the v-neck of the dress stopped just above Tobirama's navel. It was held in place by two bands of leather, one around his chest, just under his pectorals, and the second around his waist. Madara gaped. The Senju was tall, and muscled. Madara had never really noticed, for the man's usual clothes made him seemed more fragile and smaller than he actually was. He was still lean, not a brickhouse like Hashirama, but his shoulders were larger than Madara expected. So was his waist (childbearing hips, a deep and animal part of Madara noted). And his legs seemed so long, and his muscles were rolling under the snow white skin like steel ropes. His scars seemed silver under the dusk's light.</p><p>His hair were kept up in a braided crown, flowers threaded through them, and once again Izuna (because Madara was sure Izuna was responsible for this) seemed to have had fun with the meanings. Red amarylis, red daisies, a single edelweiss, several red hibiscus. And an orange rose, but given where it was placed, Madara doubted Tobirama knew it was on his head.</p><p>The Senju's eyes were lined by silver eyeshadow and his mouth was painted red. His lips were surprisingly full and Madara felt the last bit of blood that still irriguating his brain rushing south with so much speed he felt light headed. He licked his lips. Around him, the other alphas were breathing hardly, almost panting, and Madara felt the need to growl, to chase them away raising in his chest. Possessiveness invaded him.</p><p>Izuna pushed his friend in front of the assembled gaping alphas, his hands on the Senju's waist to keep him in place. Tobirama was frowning, and glaring at the alphas, his cheeks delicately pink. Meanwhile, Madara was in a special kind of hell, his pants torturously tight. He gulped, his nostrils flaring, want surging through him.</p><p>************</p><p>The wave of lust crashed over him with such force that if Izuna hadn't been holding him, he would have fallen on his ass. Surprised, confused, he crossed his arms on his chest, unaware the movement made the muscles of his arms flex. The lust coming from the alphas only heightened and Tobirama had to bite his tongue not to whine.</p><p>Fortunately for him, it was this moment Hashirama chose to do his big brother's duty and cockblock the assembled alphas.</p><p>"Tobi !!" he cheered, dashing to engulf his brother in a bear hug, "You are here !"</p><p>After almost smothering Tobirama, he looked him up and down before smiling widely.</p><p>"You are so pretty, brother !!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Tobirama blushed, rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Thank you Anija... you are quite dashing too..."</p><p>Hashirama lighted up in joy and hugged his brother once more. Then he dragged him and Izuna to where Mito was waiting near the buffet. Madara and the other alphas hadn't moved from their spot, like petrified.</p><p>************</p><p>Tobirama was slowly sipping his sake, trying to focus on something else than the alphas' attention. It was difficult, thought. They weren't discreet at all, especially Madara. His chakra was a churning inferno of lust, need, desire. Tobirama had troubles believing he was the cause of this. He shivered, feeling a little hot, and looked over his shoulder. Madara's dark stare was bearing into him and for a moment Tobirama felt naked. He blushed and reflexively licked his lips, butterflies fluttering in his belly.</p><p>He was no virgin. You couldn't be an omega shinobi and reach adulthood without loosing your virginity somewhere on the way. Like anybody, he had had his fair share of honeypot missions. He didn't really appreciate them, but they always paid well, so he took them. He could decently fake being interested, but he had never really felt anything. To him, sex was mechanical and not really pleasurable. He had never really felt the need to have it, nor the desire.</p><p>But now...</p><p>He inhaled sharply and took another sip of sake. He shivered, squeezing his legs together. That was when he understood he was wet. He blushed even more, panting slightly. Something was waking up in him, something old and wild and animal. Something that desired and needed. He inhaled, trying to calm down.</p><p>He briefly wondered if flirting with your best friend's brother wasn't going against the rules of friendship. But after all, Izuna was the one who told him that Uchiha alpha would crawl at his feet (and he was right, since he arrived at the party, at least seven different alphas had tried to start a conversation, but had been driven away by Hashirama's slightly scary smile and Mito's serene glower). He looked at his friend. Izuna glanced between him and Madara, before winking and giving him a thumb-up. Tobirama almost snorted. He guessed it wasn't going against the rules of friendship if said friend was giving you explicit permission.</p><p>A little breathless, he put his cup of sake back on the table and walked to Madara, the hot wetness between his legs burning. He wondered if one could smell his arousal. Madara wasn't moving, and his eyes weren't leaving him. The alpha wasn't even listening to the Elder speaking to him. He saw Madara's hand flex on his cup of sake, and, his mouth suddenly dry, wondered what it would be to have these hands on him. No doubt that they would be rough and calloused. He gulped.</p><p>As he was nearing the alpha, the music changed, being faster, more energic. Madara almost slammed his cup on the table next to him, left the Elder, and strode to Tobirama. He stopped just in front of him, so close he could feel his breath on him.</p><p>"May I have this dance, Senju-san ?" he rumbled.</p><p>Tobirama absentmindedly noticed that a place had been cleared of people, and that couples were forming. He took a deep breath, Madara's musky scent assaulting his nose, making him salivate. He felt like an animal, but he wasn't even in heat.</p><p>"Of course," he smiled.</p><p>Madara immediately grabbed him by the waist - and yes, his hands were wonderfully calloused and it took all of Tobirama's willpower not to keen - and led him on the dancefloor. All eyes were on them, but Tobirama didn't care. Madara was warm, solid, and if Tobirama had been a little weaker to his instincts, he would have jumped him there and then. Madara made him turn so they were face to face, caught one of his hands in his, his waist with the other and pulled Tobirama against his front. Tobirama blushed to his hairline. Pressed flush together as they were, there was no missing it.</p><p>Madara was hard. And it was because of him. The thing inside Tobirama's guts roared with victory and the young man couldn't help but arch his hips, pressing even more into Madara as they started moving. The alpha's hand landed on his back, under the leather band around his waist, just above his ass. Other couples had joined them on the dancefloor.</p><p>"You're smelling really good, Senju-san, " Madara all but purred.</p><p>Tobirama smirked, showing his teeth. He bent slightly forward.</p><p>"So do you, Uchiha-sama," he growled.</p><p>They kept moving together until the music stopped, too soon to Tobirama's tastes. As they separated, he felt the tips of Madara's fingers brush just under the hem of his dress, setting his skin on fire. Madara took the omega's hand and kissed it, roughly.</p><p>"Thank you for the dance, Senju-san."</p><p>************</p><p>Tobirama woke up, hungover. The sun was already high in the sky. There was an insistent knocking on his door. He checked the signature. Izuna. Groaning and rolling his eyes, he threw a sleep yukata on and went to open. Izuna was looking like someone who had spent a really good night, and he was grinning.</p><p>"So ?! Come on, tell it ! Say : Yes Izuna you were right !"</p><p>Tobirama leveled a deadpan stare at him, before sighing. He was really fond of this idiot after all.</p><p>"Yes, Izuna, you were right."</p><p>The young Uchiha cackled and invited himself inside.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, Madara wanted me to give you that !"</p><p>He pushed a bouquet of nine orange roses into his hands. Tobirama blushed before snorting. If Madara had wanted to be more explicit, he would have come and knocked on Tobirama's door stark naked. He arranged the flowers in a vase, while Izuna raided his cupboards and made tea.</p><p>While his friend was occupied by late breakfast, Tobirama went into the garden and selected several flowers. He came back inside.</p><p>"Can you give that to your brother ?" he asked, showing Izuna the bouquet.</p><p>"Did you take me for a messenger pigeon ?"</p><p>"You set us up, Izuna. I think you can play messenger pigeon," Tobirama answered dryly.</p><p>Izuna snickered.</p><p>"Okay, fair enough !"</p><p>************</p><p>Izuna left his friend's house, the bouquet in his hand. He examined it critically. Orange roses, sticky catchflies, and a single sprig of coriander. He grinned from ear to ear. Seemed like Madara would get lucky tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you see the Sparta Queen's dress in 300 ? That's it, that's the dress Tobirama is wearing.</p><p>For the flowers :<br/>- orange roses : desire, passion<br/>- Coriander : lust<br/>- sticky catchflies : invitation to a dance<br/>- amarylis : pride<br/>- red daisies : beauty unknown to possessor<br/>- edelweiss : devotion, courage<br/>- hibiscus : rare and delicate beauty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>